This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more particularly to a unique blind-mating, positionally adjustable electrical connection device.
Although electrical connection devices of the type which include an open ended electrically conductive socket into which a mating conductive plug is to be inserted are well known in the art, and although blind-mating per se is equally well known, what is new is that, with the advent of printed circuit boards and their many applications, a number of problems have arisen in the art if a printed circuit board of the passive type is to be blind-mated to a chasis, frame, deck or the like with a plug or socket connection.
These problems include, but are not limited to, the following described ones. In prior art devices the plug and socket alignment is so narrow in latitude (e.g., 0.015 of an inch), that any misalignment beyond that narrow latitude effectively prevents mating. In addition, prior art electrical connectors are much larger in size and/or have greater bulk than desired and/or needed. Further, the hardware use in these prior art electrical connectors is expensive, and it is difficult at times to obtain because it is not common. Also, these prior art devices do not provide any quick disconnect feature after mating, but rather require the unsoldering of an electric lead to the connector; and, in some cases, the removal of a cover of the printed circuit board device is necessary before attaining access to the lead which is then to be unsoldered.
Accordingly, it is fair and accurate to say that what is needed in the art, and is not presently available, is an electrical connector device which permits blind-mating within a wide latitude (e.g., 0.062 to 0.1 of an inch) of misalignment of the plug and socket; which allows a quick electrical disconnect, as desired, after blind-mating without having to unsolder any electric lead; which is compact in size; and which uses, as constituent components, inexpensive common hardware.